kingofthehillfandomcom-20200223-history
Cotton's Plot
Cotton's Plot is the sixty-second episode of King of the Hill. It was first aired on October 3, 1999. The episode was written by Jonathan Aibel and Glenn Berger, and directed by Anthony Lioi. Synopsis Peggy is finally removed from her full-body cast after six weeks of recovery, however her muscles have atrophied and she can barely move requiring physical therapy. When the conventional therapy moves too slowly for Peggy's liking, Cotton takes over physical therapy in exchange for help getting a burial plot in the Veterans' Administration cemetery. Cotton's method of getting Peggy to regain the use of her limbs involves him refusing to treat her like an invalid and forces the woman to push her limits, trying to do all the things she could before just like he did when he lost his shins, through a combination of insults and encouragement. The therapy soon shows rapid progress, and Peggy is able to do more than what her doctor told her she could in the same amount of time. However, while writing the notes to help Cotton get his grave, Hank hears Peggy repeat what Cotton told her about being stationed in both Japan and Germany and tells her that his father was only ever in Japan. An angered Peggy refuses to help Cotton any more, until Hank in a rare moment of standing up for his father reminds her that a doctor once told him that he'd never walk again after his shins were blown off but he persevered. Peggy then goes to the Veterans Committee and helps Cotton get his grave. The episode ends with the family visiting the plot, and Cotton encouraged Peggy to climb the hill to see it, offering her the chance to dance on his grave if she makes it. Peggy pushes herself and does it, then manages to stand up for the first time before Cotton and she start dancing together on the plot. As for Peggy's body cast, it's appropriated by Bill in probably his creepiest display of affection for Peggy. He props up a photo of her on it and plays one-handed Boggle with it. Dale then takes it and props it up in the passenger seat so he can use the carpool lane. Boomhauer shames him out of it, then uses the cast himself to play Naughty Nurse sex games with his latest lady. Characters *Hank Hill *Peggy Hill *Bobby Hill *Luanne Platter *Dale Gribble *Jeff Boomhauer *Bill Dauterive *Cotton Hill *Didi Hill *Ramsey (cameo) Non-Speaking *G.H. Hill Gallery 0_king of the hill-(cotton's plot)-2010-08-23-0.jpg 4_king of the hill-(cotton's plot)-2010-05-31-0.jpg 1280x720-cNS.jpg 131903.jpg Cotton's_Plot.jpg King-of-the-Hill-Season-4-Episode-2--Cotton-s-Plot.jpg Trivia *There is a grave marked Stephen F. Austin at the Texas State Cemetery. Bobby asks if it's the wrestler or the bionic guy. These are likely references to Stone Cold Steve Austin (a popular WWF/WWE wrestler at the time) and Colonel Steve Austin (The Six Million Dollar Man, portrayed by Lee Majors). Hank looks with disapproval that his son does not recognize Stephen F. Austin as "the Father of Texas." *Hank makes a wheelchair path for Peggy in the back yard (near the alley). This path is not seen in the rest of the series. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes featuring Peggy Category:Episodes starring Cotton Category:Episodes featuring Cotton